Gabriel Season Two
Gabriel Season Two is the second season of Gabriel. It deals with the aftermath of last season, and the introduction of Gabriel and Usiel's mother, who escaped from Hell. Created by Tom Kapinos and monitored by Greg Berlanti Note: I decided to reduce the number of episodes to 18 2018-2019 Cast * Tom Ellis as Gabriel- 18/18 * Olivia Munn as Detective Catherine Dekker- 18/18 * Ryan Reynolds as Lt Dan Farrell- * Morris Chestnut as Usiel * Naomie Harris as Anaita * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Williams * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Recurring * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Michael * Charisma Carpenter as Jamie Lee Adrienne- 1/18 * Chris Payne Gilbert as Jason Dekker * Julianne Moore as Penelope Decker Episodes # "Everything's Coming Up Gabriel"- As Gabriel helps Catherine with a murder case involving a stand-in for a popular teen show actress (Jessica Sula), he becomes convinced that his mother's soul is occupying the body of the murderer to torment him. Gabriel tells Dr. Martin the story of how the union of his father and mother created the universe, but his mother was ultimately banished to Hell forever. Catherine tells Gabriel that she has some of his blood from the shooting and plans to test it to either prove or disprove his claims of being an archangel. When Usiel finds out about this, he makes up a story for Catherine that portrays Gabriel as delusional, but human. Like Gabriel, Usiel starts to show signs of losing his angelic powers on Earth. Dan is reinstated to the police force, but gets demoted. Anaita also returns from her absence, saying that she went to see a friend and wants to figure out how she fits into this world. At the end of the episode, Gabriel's mother (Tricia Helfer) shows up at his door, seeking help. # "Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire"- Gabriel's mother is shown awaking in her new body in pain, finding a screwdriver lodged in her neck. She explains her story to Gabriel and they return to the hotel room that Mum last remembers being in, finding two murdered bodies. Gabriel is convinced his mother committed the crimes and gets Catherine and Dan to investigate. Gabriel later learns that the body his mother occupies is that of Charlotte Richards, a law firm's managing partner who had been having an affair with the man she recently promoted to senior partner. Cocaine is also found hidden in Charlotte's home, giving the team more suspects. The investigation ultimately shows that Charlotte was a victim and Mum was not the murderer. With the crime solved, Gabriel chastises Mum for abandoning him when he was banished to Earth. She replies that God initially wanted to end Gabriel's existence, but she convinced God to send him to Earth instead. Gabriel seems to accept the explanation and walks away, after which Charlotte looks to the sky with a sly grin. # "Sin-Eater"- Catherine and Dan bring Gabriel in on a case involving a serial killer, whose methods of torturing victims bother Gabriel because he sees it as someone usurping his role. They find a connection to an online video-sharing company headed by Leila Simms (Robin Givens), as the murder victims are revealed to have shot and posted videos of other people being humiliated. Back at the precinct, Catherine and Dan discuss their effect on Trixie, with Dan finally saying they need to get a divorce. Charlotte insists that Gabriel let her see her other son, Usiel. Although Gabriel refuses to help, Charlotte manages to speak to Usiel at Lux while she is there alone. Gabriel walks in on the discussion and comes to a decision on the punishment he will give his Charlotte for escaping Hell: she will be sentenced to live among the humanity that she so despises. # "Lady Parts"- Catherine, Dan, and Gabriel investigate a young woman's dead body found discarded in the woods. The woman has a triangle-shaped stamp on her wrist which becomes a key clue when they find another female victim with the same stamp. With Catherine depressed over her pending divorce, Anaita , Dr. Martin, and Ella take her to a bar for girls night. Catherine sees a man who has the triangle stamp on his wrist and soon learns the stamp comes from an underground sex club. They discover a man named Yuri had a connection to both victims and photos on his phone help them find the killer. Elsewhere, Charlotte struggles to adjust to her domestic life, while Usiel agonizes over his diminishing angelic powers. He then learns of Gabriel's deal with God: return Charlotte to Hell in exchange for sparing Catherine's life. Usiel says Gabriel's punishment of Charlotte does not fulfill the deal and wonders if God will take back his half of the bargain. Just then, Catherine is shown driving when a car smashes into hers. # "Munitions"- Catherine's car accident is revealed to have been caused by Michael (Jefferey Dean Morgan), Gabriel and Usiel's brother who has the special ability to foresee patterns. Catherine is not badly hurt and she goes right back to work, starting the case of murdered action star Wesley Cabot. Michael tells Gabriel that the accident was a message: return Charlotte to Hell within 24 hours or Catherine will die. Gabriel visits Charlotte, telling her Michael is a sign of God's anger and that others will come to take her to Hell if she doesn't go willingly. Charlotte refuses. Usiel and Michael soon get in a fight. With Usiel's weakness and Michael anticipating his moves, Michael easily wins. Gabriel finally sees that Usiel has lost his powers. Gabriel then confronts Michael and sees him with Azrael's dagger, acquired from the angel of death. Realizing Michael intends to use the dagger to end Charlotte's existence permanently, Gabriel fights with his brother and loses. Anaita arrives to battle with Michael, and, in the scuffle, Michael loses hold of the dagger. Gabriel retrieves the instrument and plunges the blade into Michael, which kills him for good, but not before he says something in Gabriel's ear. # "Monstrosity"- At a vampire-themed wedding, shots from an unseen source wound the groom and kill the bride. Catherine and Dan investigate and Gabriel later arrives hung over, still shaken from exterminating Michael. Catherine reluctantly agrees to let Anaita take Trixie out trick-or-treating so she can continue working the case. Anaita reveals part of her true face to Trixie and Trixie thinks it's a costume. Usiel visits Charlotte, who praises the way he's always done what his Father asked. Usiel then starts to criticize God for allowing everything that has happened to the family. Catherine tracks the wedding sniper to a pharmaceutical company and Gabriel steps in front of the man's next intended victim, hoping to be shot himself. Catherine then ambushes the shooter and arrests him without incident. Gabriel visits Dr. Martin and confesses to killing his brother. He says he's always been a soldier, but never killed anyone before. As Gabriel tells the story, Dr. Martin interrupts, asking him to stop speaking in metaphors and insisting he be honest. Gabriel then reveals his true face to Dr. Martin to prove he is not lying, leaving her in a state of shock. # "My Little Monkey"- Catherine gets a case that hits close to home, when she learns the man convicted of killing Officer John Decker, her father, is being released from prison under supervision to attend his granddaughter's Christening. When the prisoner and his driver/guard subsequently end up murdered, Catherine and Dan reinvestigate and learn that the wrong man was in prison. During the case, Gabriel , still disgusted with himself, tries to look and act like Dan to feel more useful. Elsewhere, Dr. Martin says she has to drop Anaita as a friend upon learning that she is a demon. Anaita , meanwhile, is searching for a profession to fulfill her existence on Earth. When she helps Catherine and the team find Warden Perry Smith (Alex Fernandez), the man who ordered the killing of John Decker, Anaita decides she will be a bounty hunter. # "Trip To Shabby Town"- Catherine, Dan, and Gabriel take on the case of a female stabbing victim, who is revealed to have been a member of a yoga group that borders on a cult. Gabriel also asks Ella for help in his own case: finding out who stole Azrael's dagger from Michael's grave. Ella helps lead Gabriel to Charlotte's law firm. When confronted, Charlotte reveals she released the dagger into the world to get God's attention. Catherine's and Gabriel's cases cross when several members of the yoga group are found stabbed to death with Azrael's blade resting in the final victim. Dan briefly holds the blade and threatens Gabriel for ruining his family, but Dan manages to break free of the blade's hold through sheer willpower. Later, Usiel tells Gabriel he wants things back in their proper places with Gabriel in Heaven, and Charlotte in Hell. , but Charlotte says she wants her entire family back in Heaven. Gabriel says he despised living in Heaven, but the thought of Hell is even worse. He says the only place he feels respected is on Earth. Meanwhile, Gabriel resumes his sessions with Dr. Martin, who begins to realize Gabriel is like a lot of her therapy patients: a damaged individual from a dysfunctional family. # "Homewrecker"- Catherine, Dan, and Gabriel tackle the murder of a wealthy real estate mogul who owned the entire block that includes Lux. Their investigation turns up multiple people with motives, including the victim's son, his fiancee who comes from modest means, and a rival real estate developer who wants to tear down the whole block, including Lux, to put up a shopping mall. The developer is about to get her wish until Catherine manages to get the building that houses Lux declared a historic landmark. Meanwhile, Charlotte becomes friendly with Dan and starts to strongly believe that Catherine is the reason Gabriel wants to stay on Earth. Charlotte meets with a bomb maker and plans to blow up Catherine when she steps into her car. # "Quid Pro Ho"- Charlotte's attempt to kill Catherine is stopped by Usiel , who convinces her that eliminating Catherine would only cause Gabriel to be relentless in finding her killer. Gabriel later learns Charlotte tried to kill Catherine , but his thoughts soon turn to the trial of John Decker's murder, with Charlotte assigned to defend Warden Smith. Gabriel takes the stand as a witness and testifies that Catherine was first on the scene, putting a conviction at risk because Catherine provides reasonable doubt. Charlotte tries to convince Catherine to lie on the stand and paint Gabriel's testimony as false, which is the only way the warden could be convicted, but Catherine instead says Gabriel told the truth. Usiel later meets Catherine's mother Penelope, who is distraught over her husband's killer being set free. Usiel remembers meeting Penelope and John Decker 35 years ago, when he was sent by God to assist in a miracle, allowing Penelope to get pregnant. He then meets with Charlotte, telling her the story and stating that Gabriel's coming to Earth and meeting Catherine was predestined. # Stewardess Interruptus"- When the only apparent connection between two murder victims is the fact that they'd once shared Gabriel's bed, Catherine interviews all of his lovers from the past two months to try and find the culprit. Gabriel comes to the uncomfortable realization that he was never more to them than they were to him, in the process derailing his confidence in pursuing his burgeoning affections towards Catherine. . Meanwhile, the actual connection in the murders is a mysterious figure for whom the victims were smuggling an unknown but deadly substance, which goes undiscovered by the police. Anaita continues to search for her own identity and learns a valuable truth from Dr. Linda, while Usiel tries to manipulate Gabriel towards Catherine at their mother's behest. In the end, Gabriel decides to stop pursuing Catherine, telling her that she is special and he is not worthy of her. His extolling of the things that make her special make Catherine see that he has come to care for her as more than just a conquest, and she kisses him. # "Love Handles"- Gabriel is a bit confused when Catherine acts more carefree and relaxed in his presence, exchanging barbs with him. Gabriel and Catherine keep trying to track down the owner of the mysterious package after a college student is found dead due to an unknown poison. Clues lead them to Professor Carlisle ( Crispin Glover), , who had been chastised for saving himself and his dissertation from a burning vehicle, leaving the driver to die. Carlisle is conducting morbid "experiments" to prove all humans would make the choice he did. Meanwhile, Anaita hears about Catherine's birth story from Charlotte, and agrees to meet with Gabriel to tell him the truth, in the very bar where Usiel met Penelope 35 years ago. As Anaita changes her mind, Gabriel sees a photo of Usiel and a younger Penelope on the bar wall, and Charlotte confirms that Catherine is a miracle ordered by God. Gabriel goes to confront Catherine , and sees she has the symptoms of Carlisle's poison. # "A Good Day To Die"- Gabriel and Catherine desperately search for an antidote to save her, learning from the Professor's associate that he sourced the ingredients for his poisons from an amateur artist. Catherine collapses and is hospitalized, while Dan and Gabriel learn that the formula for the antidote was known only to Carlisle. With no other options, Gabriel has Anaita and Linda stop his heart, allowing him to enter Heaven and find Carlisle's soul, which is now eternally tormented by an illusion of the driver's death. Gabriel tricks him into turning over the formula in return for absolution, which is subsequently denied. While waiting to be revived, however, Gabriel stumbles upon an illusion of Michael , who forces Gabriel to kill him again and again. Charlotte sends herself to Heaven to free him, but ends up succumbing to her own guilt, forcing Gabriel to drag her away. Upon being revived, Gabriel meets up with Dan and Ella, who have retrieved the ingredients, and creates the antidote. Charlotte tries to reconnect with her son, but he disowns her for deceiving him. When Catherine visits Lux later that night, she is shocked to find it closed for business, with Gabriel nowhere to be found. # "Candy Dale"- Gabriel returns to Los Angeles after two weeks and introduces his wife Candy (Lindsey Gort) to Catherine and Dan. Catherine becomes upset, both with Gabriel's cavalier attitude and his decision to marry. When Ash Corrigan, a musician in a local band, turns up dead, Gabriel tries to help Catherine but she pushes him away. Meanwhile, Usiel and Charlotte also discover that Gabriel is married , and Charlotte suspects that Gabriel is planning some sort of revenge. When Anaita suggests that Catherine needs a mediator, Catherine impersonates Candy and visits the same mediator Ash saw for his divorce. Usiel confronts Gabriel for hurting Catherine's feelings. Gabriel tells him he's not trying to hurt her; rather, he's protecting her. The two discover that Doug, manager of Ash's band, is the murderer, and they take him into custody. Gabriel and Catherine agree to become partners again. It's revealed that Gabriel never married Candy, who turns out to be an actress who helped Gabriel in return for a favor he did for her in Las Vegas. # "Deceptive Little Parasite"- Gabriel retrieves Azrael's blade, which turns out to be the Flaming Sword that once guarded Eden, and which can cut through the Gates of Heaven, allowing Charlotte to return home. As the Messenger of God, Gabriel is the only one who can reignite the blade, but fails to do so as it can only be triggered by extreme anger. Catherine and Dan investigate the murder of an admissions officer at a prestigious elementary school; despite uncovering embezzlement by the assistant dean, they are unable to find any leads. Catherine and Anaita pose as a married couple and attend a party in honor of the deceased, where the real murderer, a teacher whose affair was discovered by the victim, is caught and subdued by Anaita. Linda suggests to Gabriel that his inability to use the blade may be because he suppresses all of the pain and heartbreak in his life, and by channeling it, he is able to briefly ignite the Sword. It is revealed then that Charlotte is desperate to return to Heaven because her human form is weakening. # "God Johnson"- Gabriel works a new case with Catherine , investigating the murder of an orderly at a mental institution. The suspect is a patient calling himself "God Johnson", who proves to be immune to Gabriel's powers and calls him Noah. Ella identifies him as Earl Johnson, a wealthy businessman who was committed after giving away all of his money. Gabriel pretends to be insane and gets himself committed. Upon seeing Johnson heal a bleeding woman that would have been the killer's second victim, Gabriel believes that God has come to earth. When he confronts his Father and learns that he has no knowledge of Charlotte escaping Hell, he and Linda break him out and set up a surprise date between the two. Usiel reveals to Anaita that Gabriel is returning to Heaven, leaving her behind. God and Charlotte begin to reconcile, but Catherine arrives and takes him and Gabriel back to the hospital. The real killer, one of the nurses, abducts them. Gabriel discovers that Earl's belt buckle is part of Azrael's dagger, and that God possessed Earl while he was wearing the belt in order to talk to Gabriel. . Realizing that his father could never be kind to him, Gabriel's hatred for God becomes even stronger. # "Sympathy for the Goddess"- Gabriel, Usiel, , and Charlotte cut a deal with Zeke O'Connor , a professional smuggler, for the last piece of the Blade. However, Zeke is robbed and murdered before he can turn over the piece. Gabriel gets Catherine assigned to the case, and they discover that the killer in question is Chet Ruiz, son of Bianca Ruiz, one of Charlotte's clients and a powerful criminal boss. Usiel and Dan bond upon discovering that they both feel unable to compete with Gabriel. Linda is stripped of her medical license for ethics violations in the God Johnson incident, and Gabriel unintentionally botches her appeal by revealing that he slept with her. An enraged Anaita attacks him, and reveals how hurt she is that Gabriel manipulated her during their time on Earth. Bianca gets Charlotte to steal Chet's phone from the police, but Catherine finds out (also learning that Charlotte is the "ex-wife of Gabriel's dad") and instead gets her to take part in a sting operation that leads to Bianca's arrest. The piece turns out to be a rare tome that only Usiel can read. forces the chairman of the ethics board to restore Linda's license, while Charlotte accidentally kills Chet by exposing him to her true form after he stabs her. Gabriel and Usiel discover that the latter's necklace contains the third piece of the Blade and that Usiel is their Father's favorite son. # "The Good, the Bad, and the Crispy"- Charlotte calls in a favor to dispose of Chet's body, while Usiel insists that he be given some time to find himself before reassembling the Blade. Linda uses duct tape to hide Charlotte's wound, but when Gabriel arrives, he recognizes that his mother does not have much time before her human body "bursts". He assigns Anaita to find Usiel while he works to cover up the murder. Unfortunately, Ella finds the cleaning company Charlotte hired, and Catherine confronts Gabriel about letting his personal problems interfere with work. Usiel refuses to reassemble the Blade, citing renewed loyalty to his Father. Charlotte escapes, apparently kills one of the cleaners, and forces Linda to reveal Gabriel's plan. She then threatens to kill Catherine unless the last piece of the Blade is delivered to her, which turns out to be in Dan's possession. Usiel uses his renewed angelic power to stop time, allowing Linda to be hospitalized. At the same time, the cleaner's real killer (Chet's brother) attempts to shoot Gabriel and Charlotte. With time stopped, Gabriel ignites the Blade and opens a dimensional rift to a pocket universe where his mother can create her own world free from God's influence. Later, the old Charlotte is revived, having no memory of the time her body was inhabited. A visit to Linda at the hospital encourages Gabriel to reveal his true nature to Catherine. Before he can, however, he is knocked out cold and wakes up to find himself in the desert with his wings restored. Category:Gabriel Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows Category:2018-2019